


Undefeated

by Leni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Gen, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You never said your taste was so tacky.” FMA: Brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefeated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FMA Fic Contest. Prompt: lend.

Ling opened his eyes as familiar noises invaded his sleep. Battle cries drifted in from the practice arena outside, and he picked up Lan Fan’s voice among them. “Home?” He shot up to a sitting position, but had to grab onto the headboard when the movement upset the soft mattress into waves. It’d been months since he’d been in a bed this comfortable; the trip to Amestris had only afforded tight spaces in cheap inns, or, when lucky, hijacked bedrooms from distracted State Alchemists. “I shouldn’t be here.”

“On the contrary, this is the best place to be,” his own voice answered. From the other side of the room. “You really are a prince, with not so shabby a palace. I think I’ll like being the Emperor. That’s the one thing you won’t fight, will you?”

Ling jumped towards the source, and found a wall-to-wall mirror opposite to him. The gilded frame was carved elaborately, with symbols he’d only glimpsed in Xerxes, and the surface of the mirror, through clear and bright in the sunshine, was not accurate. Signs of luxury he’d never think to afford plagued the reflection, carpets he’d never need and heavy curtains made of gold-threaded cloth. “You never said your taste was so tacky.”

The other Ling shrugged. “I’m testing a more fitting decoration.” He waved a hand, and the reflection returned to normality.

Ling stared at his own hand, fisting it and pressing it against his thigh. He raised angry eyes to the uninvited guest, “Why don’t _you_ move when I do?”

“That’s funny, puppy. I’m in control, remember? You surrendered to me.”

Ling remembered. The enormous beast Envy had become, the truce, the return to Amestris, and then…. Pain. A wet sensation sinking deep into him, boiling his blood and mixing with his organs, always searching, invading, _possessing_. Every instinct had warned him off the strange entity, even as they were devoured into that unending blackness. He’d have lost if he fought, and he couldn’t afford to lose. “Sometimes surrender is the only way to see another day.”

“A gambler.” The other Ling smirked; his eyes narrowed when he noticed that Ling had sunk his nails into his palms so his mouth wouldn’t repeat the gesture. “Maybe you even think you didn’t sign your body away when you accepted me.”

“Don’t underestimate me!” Ling growled. “I’m lending it to you until I reach my goals.”

“Such a passionate heart I’ve kept. Bravo! At least I won’t grow bored too quickly.” The reflection laughed. “You were lucky I was the one chosen for you. You wouldn’t have gotten along with any of my siblings - they don’t understand the pleasure of a challenge. Why settle for victory when you can add to it? I shall relish every second of resistance, your Majesty - I’ll demand more the day you give up.”

“I won’t.”

Eyes closed and teeth gritted in concentration, Ling waved his arm around.

In the mirror, Greed frowned as his pinky rose briefly in response.

 

The End  
26/11/09


End file.
